Narnia: Winter's Return
by moonlitroses733
Summary: UPDATE: I have now re-posted chapter one! After everyone believed the Witch to be dead, a woman must rise up and help the rulers restory Narnia to its former beauty. But what if the Witch hadn't died and the woman wasn't who they thought she was?
1. The End of the Battle

**A/N:** _Hey guys, I'm back with a re-vamped version of this story. The plot has changed significantly, and I only have up until Chapter Four as per where I want this story to go. I thought about throwing in a prologue, but I couldn't find the time, or the motivation to do that. I just want to let you all know that there are some connections to the other books, not just_ The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe_. Also, this has no influences from the plot of_ The Horse and His Boy_. It is set strictly after the Chronicles of Narnia movie._

_Just so you know, as is said many times in this chapter, Ariah is not a Daughter-of-Eve. She is of another race entirely, and that whole story will be explained later on. _

_Enough of my ranting, why don't you sit back and read the story!_

_**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to the wonderful C.S. Lewis, and any movie elements belong to Disney. The only fragment of this story that belongs to me is Ariah Serenata._

_Review!_

* * *

Chapter One: The End of the Battle

_Ariah __ran down the side of the rocky mountainside where Aslan's true supporters stood fighting furiously for Narnia. _She sprinted past the archers and leapt up onto a rock and used her momentum to leap over onto another, right in the thick of battle. She jumped off of it and dove into the mass of enemies below, swinging her swords and taking out enemies as she fell.

She flipped and landed solidly on the ground and slashed left and right, taking out even more of the White Witch's soldiers. Ariah sliced to her left and twisted the blade so she could stab behind her. She pulled it forward and shoved both of the blades into another's chest and yanked them back out again.

As quickly as she could, she ran to the rock and used one foot to spring off of it, diving into another animal and tearing it apart. She rolled to the ground and got underneath another and stabbed upwards, sending the creature howling in pain as he fell to the ground.

She jumped to her feet and saw the White Witch walking –almost serenely—through the chaotic battlefield, knocking down numerous soldiers along the way. Her eyes were dead set on Peter Pevensie, the Son of Adam who was to be King.

Peter however did not notice this, but those around him did. The second-in-command and a rhinoceros teamed up together to take out the White Witch, but the rhinoceros was slashed in the legs and taken out almost easily. The other, however, was able to get to the Witch, but he was taken out by her magic wand.

It was only then that Peter realized what was happening, and much to his chagrin his younger brother did as well and was now climbing down the mountain with a face as stiff as the stone beneath him.

Ariah swore under her breath and launched forward, taking out as many of the White Witch's people as she could. She had to get to Peter and Edmund before the Witch did. She had to protect them or everything for Narnia was lost.

"A Daughter of Eve!" Someone exclaimed from nearby, obviously thrilled at his discovery. Unfortunately for Ariah, it was the Witch's second-in-command.

Ariah faced him and brought her swords up in a defensive position. "Try me." She dared with a smug look on her face. _I don't have time for this._ She thought to herself, taking a quick and barely noticeable glance at the Sons of Adam.

The soldier leered at her and charged stupidly, being overconfident he didn't take in the fact that Ariah was lithe and quicker than most.

She easily danced around his blade and brought her swords down behind her, catching the oxen in the shoulders, cutting him badly. She leapt back and blocked his furious axe that was aiming for her head. Her blades twisted around the axe so quickly they were a blur, and suddenly the axe was thrown from the ox's hands. She twisted her body and maneuvered the swords easily until she was able to drive them upwards into the ox's lungs and kill him.

Ariah yanked the swords out and looked up at the White Witch, who didn't notice Edmund was above her. Ariah screamed as she saw Edmund jump down and crashed his sword on the Witch's wand, which exploded in a violent array of blue-silver color and a roaring wind.

"Ed!" Peter Pevensie shouted loudly as he saw his brother in front of the Witch.

Ariah ran forward, as did Peter, and she winced as the Witch shoved Edmund's blade aside and ran her, now broken, wand right through his abdomen.

"Ed!" The elder boy screamed terribly as he saw his brother fall to the ground heavily.

Ariah, knowing this would invoke rash decisions on the elder Son of Adam, immediately sprinted forward and tried to meet the Witch before Peter did. Unfortunately, the boy was closer and began engaging the Witch in battle.

"It's useless little Son of Adam!" The Witch taunted as she knocked Peter around like a rag-doll.

Ariah gritted her teeth and finally caught up to them. She was now behind the Witch, and she was using that do her advantage as she brought both swords across her back. "No it's not!" Ariah shouted at the Witch, who had let out a cry of pain and spun around, seeing Ariah for the first time.

Her eyes widened considerably. "Another Daughter of Eve? Impossible!" She shrieked and brought her wand around, preparing to slash Ariah in half, but Emma lightly stepped aside. The Witch was miscalculating because Ariah was no ordinary human.

Ariah caught the Witch's wand in her swords and brought them back up in a furious attempt to make her stumble. Unfortunately Ariah also misjudged and she was knocked aside by the Witch's strength. She fell to the ground and held up both her swords to defend herself as the Witch came down upon her, but the Witch did something very strange and crossed her sword and wand and they landed on either side of Ariah's body.

The Witch frowned and yanked them out of the earth and came down again, but turned sharply when she realized that Peter was attacking her. There was a clang of metal on metal, and a thud of a sword hitting a shield and then Peter was flying backwards.

Ariah leapt up from the ground and ran at the Witch. She twisted her sword around as she prepared to leap backwards and shove the sword into her cold heart. Alas, Ariah was greeted by a sword that grazed her side, tearing away some of the fabric of her warrior's outfit. Ariah did not wear chain-mail like many around her, in fact she wore only a vest and breeches made of hard leather and emblazoned with Aslan's symbol.

"You fool!" The Witch shouted almost eerily as Ariah lost her speed and dropped to the ground, wincing in pain. She brought up her sword and wand and prepared to come down on Ariah again, except this time Peter rammed her with his shield, sending her stumbling. When she faltered, her sword almost buried itself in Ariah's chest, but luckily, Ariah's quick reflexes told her to roll to the side.

Ariah leapt to her feet and glanced at Peter very quickly as the Witch stood her ground again, and lunged at Ariah with enough force to overtake a normal human. Ariah met the Witch's sword with her own and the sound of metal on metal screeched loudly through the battle field, forcing some to turn and stare.

The Witch nearly screamed, but stopped as soon as she saw Peter unprotected. She turned to ram her sword deep into the Son of Adam's chest, but Ariah caught the movement and kicked her legs out from under her.

She prepared to stab the Witch, but the woman had just as much power lying on her back as she did standing. Ariah was knocked aside easily and one of her swords skittered away from her. She turned back over and saw the Witch hovering over her again, her wand poised for a strike.

Peter however, lunged and stuck his blade out over Ariah, blocking her from the Witch's strike. The Witch turned and swung at him, but he held up his shield protectively and deflected the blow.

This gave Ariah enough time to grab her other sword and stab upwards, catching the Witch in one of her legs. She jumped up as the Witch stumbled backwards, her eyes watering in pain. Ariah glanced at Peter, and the two of them ran at the Witch, their swords ready to pierce her cold flesh.

The Witch, seeing the two running at her, stepped out of Ariah's blade's way and immediately twisted her sword up, knocking Peter's blade away from him. In the next second, the Witch became a blur and knocked Ariah off her feet, sending her swords scattering away through the grass.

"Peter!" Ariah screamed as the Witch twisted again and prepared to slam her wand through Peter's flesh.

He noticed this as well and brought his shield up just in time, catching the Witch off-guard—but only for a second.

Ariah struggled to get up, but found that the Witch had unknowingly sliced clean through her warrior's outfit and made a fairly deep cut on her stomach. She winced in pain and watched the Witch poise herself again and prepare to strike.

The Witch twisted almost casually and knocked aside Peter's shield and in the same moment, stabbed downward, through Peter's chain mail of his arm and pinned him to the ground.

Peter cried out in agony and lifted his other arm to protect himself.

Ariah screamed as she watched the White Witch prepare to stab Peter through his beating heart.

Then she heard a deafening roar which drowned out all the other sounds of battle.

Peter twisted slightly and his mouth opened, the Witch looked up on the rocky outcrop and her eyes narrowed and Ariah saw her say, "Impossible." Ariah however, stared at the golden lion atop the rocky outcrop in awe and she realized that he had come back through the Deep Magic of Narnia.

Not only had Aslan come, but he had brought other soldiers with him and they appeared along the outcrop with him. The Daughters of Eve stood alongside him, Susan had her bow drawn and she was aiming an arrow at the Witch and Lucy had her dagger brandished as if she were ready to fight. Among them were Mr. Tumnus, a sincere friend of hers, and several other warriors.

In the next moment, Aslan roared and sprung forward, attacking the Witch with apparent ease and the both tumbled over the side of the plateau they were on.

Ariah watched them tumble away and looked back at the group of people Aslan had brought with him. They were now cascading down the side of the mountain, shouting and yelling and preparing to attack the Witch's army. She winced as she ducked out of the way and when they passed, she saw Susan and Lucy running at Peter.

"Peter!" Susan cried and flung her arms around him. "Thank God!"

"Peter!" Lucy ran up to her elder brother and flung her arms around his waist.

Peter hugged them both equally as hard and they all collapsed into a heap in the grass.

"You have done well Peter Pevensie, very well. It is over."

_Over_, Ariah thought with a sense of relief and happiness. _Jadis is dead, it is finished._ She looked at Aslan and the Son and Daughters of Eve and tried to crawl forward, but her wound hurt too terribly. She glanced at it and saw that it was bleeding profusely—at this rate she would die by the end of the day if it was not mended, but this was no easy cut, it was a slash from the Witch's magical wand and she would need the help of the Magical Healers. Only when she made a sharp noise from the pain the wound gave her, did they all look her way.

"Lucy, Daughter of Eve, this one needs that healing potion Father Christmas gave to you," He instructed carefully.

"No," She shook her head weakly as all of them came over to her. "Please, save it for those in greater need," She had done what she had set out to do; she was finished, there was no need for her now.

Aslan laughed, it was a strange, throaty sound. "You are in great need—this is no normal wound," He nodded his great head at Lucy.

"Here," She said quietly. "Tip your head back and I'll pour a drop down your throat."

She grimaced slightly and did as the Daughter of Eve suggested and in an instant she felt a drop of her powerful potion slide down her throat, warming her the entire way. Ariah looked down at the cut as soon as she swallowed and was amazed at what she saw: the wound was repairing itself. "Th-thank you my lady," Ariah whispered to the little one and traced her fingers over the once grievous wound.

"Where's Edmund?" Susan asked, glancing around nervously. "Peter, where is he?" Her tone suddenly changed as she grew worried.

"Oh God, Ed!" Peter leapt up from off the ground and started sprinting around to where Edmund had fallen.

Aslan however waited for Ariah as the two girls rushed off after their brother. "You are a brave one and just like them, yet you are not a Daughter of Eve." He said slowly, thinking as he spoke.

Ariah shook her head and stood slowly. "I am no Daughter of Eve, but I have been here for one-hundred years."

Aslan cocked his large head. "The time the Witch's Winter descended over Narnia…"

"Yes, that is true," She held the great lion's tawny gaze with her own that matched his power.

"And I smell the magic in you, but you do not have a core in it…what sort of dilemma is this?"

Inclining her head, she said, "It is not a dilemma, but rather legends like mine do not revolve around magic as a center of life. It is something that I use to aide me in my task."

"Your task…" He mused aloud, then shook his great head so that his mane rippled slightly. "Well I will not ask you about your task, but I will think on this matter. You puzzle me greatly, and though it may be deliberately I will not treat you as a traitor because you have saved Narnia's hope."

"My core reason of coming to Narnia was not to be a traitor Aslan," She bowed her head and continued, "But I'm afraid I can not tell you that core reason."

"All is well then, you shall stay here in Narnia under my good graces," His head turned left and right for a moment, then faced her again. "You are a protector, yes?"

"I am many things Aslan, and a protector is one of them," She looked around the rocky outcrop as they walked along slowly. "I think that these four will do fine in ruling Narnia. They are just, magnificent, gentle and valiant, don't you agree?" She watched the four of them hugging their youngest brother gratefully.

"These four will become the Kings and Queens of Narnia for as long as they live," Aslan confirmed. "And they will make Narnia prosper and it will come out of the dreadful winter that the White Witch cast over the land."

Ariah smiled as Peter glanced back at her and the great lion. "I will protect them if that is what you wish of me Aslan," She broke the gaze she held with Peter and looked back at the Lion who watched her curiously with great, tawny eyes.

"Protect them? I hardly think there will be need for protecting in this new Narnia, but if the time comes, then I would beg of you to take that position," He paused for a moment, as if thinking things over before saying, "Become a friend to all of them, share your wisdom with them; they can not put a country on its feet by themselves…they're going to need help."

"Of course," _What are you doing Ariah? _She berated herself viciously as she felt her insides wince underneath the great lion's unyielding stare. Feeling as though he penetrated the calm surface she had created, she swallowed and continued with as much fervor as she could. "I will become a friend to the Pevensie's and help them in this time of reconstruction," Turning her head away from the piercing gaze, she murmured, "And I will become their protector if the need arises."

"And that is all that will be needed in this Golden Age. You will find a place amongst the court at Cair Paravel and you will become a friendly, familiar face to these children. You have a power in you that I can not place, but I am not sure I would want to. There's something else to you that you keep hidden behind stone walls and that you want no one to see."

She closed her eyes for a long moment and then slowly opened them again. Refusing to look back at the lion, she nodded slowly and said, "There are things…there are reasons why I am the way I am. I live on the edge of my death every day, even if there is no danger," She paused for a moment and thought about how to best word her situation without giving the real reason why she was here away. "Worlds are at war Aslan, and soon worlds will be at war with each other. Narnia isn't the only place in the universe and there are a select few who can travel throughout each of the different worlds."

"That I do know, and to be frank with you I am afraid that Narnia will become apart of the Great War, which is why I try to keep the peace within its borders. You know that the easiest way for an inter-world war is for the own world to be in turmoil, and luckily the White Witch's reign is over."

Inclining her head, she replied, "And hopefully it shall remain as such so the Great War doesn't bleed into Narnia. I am sure that the High King will keep us away from trouble, and the other king and queens will collaborate just the same. Narnia will be pulled into a Golden Age and will remain strong so that infiltrators don't have the opportunity to come in. I have the utmost confidence put into these four children."

"As it should be," He nodded his great head, ripping the mane of golden hair, and continued in a throaty voice, "For Narnia will remain such a flourishing world," Noticing that Lucy had gotten up and started running around to the various wounded creatures, he said, "But it seems Lucy has discovered her part in this, now it seems I have to go do mine."

Ariah nodded and smiled. "Yes, it seems she knows her place in the world. Now I believe it is time for me to help clean up this mess with you," She looked around as well. "Though I do not have the Lion's Fire, I do have my own special way of undoing magic," She reached behind her and pulled out a curiously shaped object containing a fiery red liquid.

Aslan nodded in understanding as he eyed the liquid with a faint note of interest. "The nectar of the Fire Plant," He mused. "You do come highly equipped."

Ariah merely nodded and uncorked her bottle. "We have a lot of work to do," She murmured softly and glanced at Peter one last time, only to find that his stunning blue eyes had found her again. "Peter is quite an exceptional fighter," She said aloud, and turned away from him. "And I think that I will have no problem forming friendships with all of the Pevensie children.

Smiling wolfishly, he agreed, "I think that the Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve will take a great liking to you…perhaps some more than others."

"Perhaps, but I will take care not to become too attached. I'm sure there are many other proper, respectable ladies for the two kings to set their eyes upon."

"You say that like you don't want attachments."

Hesitating for a long minute, she shook her head and stared into the tawny eyes of the great lion from across the Eastern Sea. "I don't."

* * *

Opinions? Comments? Suggestions?

Just hit that review button down at the bottom of the screen:D

Hope you enjoyed it

-Aprylle :


	2. The Coronation at Cair Paravel

_Hey guys, back again 13 days later...sorry about that. Anyways, I hope you'll forgive me because I've been working very slowly with this story. It doesn't help that I have a good two or three more stories besides this I'm working on. Well, this is chapter two and I hope you enjoy it. Only the first two chapters will be similar to the ending of_ Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe _to set the premisis of the story. _

_Without further ado, here is chapter two of _Narnia: Winter's Return.

**Disclaimer:** _Belongs to the wonderfully talented C.S. Lewis and any other people that made Narnia such an exquisite adventure. Ariah Serenata is the only character belonging to me.

* * *

_

Chapter Two: The Coronation at Cair Paravel

_Not__many days passed since the Battle for Narnia before the Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve were to become Kings and Queens of Narnia._ Ariah stood with the rest of the respected animals of Narnia as they all crowded in the Great Throne Room of Cair Paravel. She stood next to Peter's second-in-command in battle, a centaur whose name was Oreius and wore a beautiful _proper_, celebratory gown. She had never had a gown like it in her life. A pale green silk dress which clung her body in an effortlessly beautiful way, the sleeves were slightly bunched at the end and gold string crossed over them several times. The neck was scooped with a light gold beading adorning the top. A thin gold chain encircled her relatively narrow waist and tied in the back, then fanned out with the rest of the pale green silk. Her usually wavy brunette hair was curled and the top half was pulled back and tied with a gold ribbon that matched the gold accents on her lovely gown.

But if she were simply stunning in the gown, it was nothing compared to what the two queens-to-be looked like in their gorgeous dresses.

Lucy wore a magnificent gown of the lightest silvery blue and beaded throughout and her sleeves, which ballooned slightly at her shoulders, were made of the finest silvery blue silk. The neckline curved slightly, and the entire dress was fitted appropriately to her young body. The sleeves were very fluffy and light, and her skirts also were light enough to move as she walked down the long aisle to the four, marble, white thrones backed by a beautiful stained glass window that depicted Aslan and the kingship of his days. She also wore a velvet orange-red cape adorned with a large flower and it was clasped under her throat with a broach with a lion head depicted upon it. Her hair was curled and left loose around her face, which made her look just as beautiful as ever.

Susan wore a light pale blue dress of crushed velvet with gold buttons down the front. The neck was scooped and trimmed with gold, and the sleeves were of a darker blue silk that cascaded across her hands like bells. She wore a dark blue velvet cape that also bore a large flower and it was clasped underneath her chin with the same golden brooch as Lucy's. Her brunette hair was parted along the right side into two sections, which were twisted together in a braid that cascaded down the middle of the back.

The boys wore very similar tunics, leggings and capes, only Peter's tunic was done in a rich blue with lighter blue, satin sleeves and his leggings were of a pale yellow with a matching yellow, velvet cape. Edmund's tunic, on the other hand was of a sea-gray blue with a darker blue undershirt. The leggings were of a silver white and his cape was of the same color, only velvet.

Ariah watched the four proceed up the parting in the crowd along with Aslan, the great yellow lion, and two beavers followed by Mr. Tumnus. For the first time in the past one-hundred years she felt a true smile form on her lips as she realized that the threat was really over. _Winter is gone forever—thanks to these four here Narnians have hope again._

The four children stepped up the four stairs leading to the four thrones backed by a majestic stained glass window depicting a beautiful sunrise on a happier Narnia. Aslan prowled at the base of the stairs as the two beavers and Mr. Tumnus walked up beside him.

As soon as they settled off to the left-hand side, the great lion opened up his mouth and roared, "The crowns!"

Mr. Beaver, ever bashful as he was, quickly gave Mr. Tumnus the first silver crown to be placed upon Lucy Pevensie's head. The faun walked up to the littlest queen as she knelt and placed it upon her head of curls.

"To the glistening Eastern Sea, I give you Queen Lucy the Valiant!" Aslan cried in his booming voice as Lucy stood and beamed joyously.

Mr. Tumnus hurried back to Mr. Beaver and was handed the second silver crown to be given to Edmund. He hurried back over, the hooves clicking against the stone floor, and placed the crown on Edmund's head as he knelt low to receive it.

"To the great Western Wood, I give you King Edmund the Just!" Aslan boomed as Edmund straightened and faced the crowd with a small smile on his face.

Mr. Tumnus hurried back once again and received the first gold crown which was going to be Susan's. Susan knelt and bowed her head before Mr. Tumnus as he placed the crown gently on her head.

"To the radiant southern sun, I give you Queen Susan the Gentle!" Aslan cried as Susan put her shoulders back assertively and smiled benignly at the crowd assembled before her in what was to become her hall.

For the last time, Mr. Tumnus skittered back to the remaining child, Peter Pevensie, who would become the High King of Narnia. The faun placed the gold crown atop Peter's golden-colored hair and backed away as the four children beamed for the crowd of their people.

"And to the clear Northern Skies, I give you King Peter the Magnificent!" Aslan roared triumphantly as the respected animals and people of Narnia burst into cheers and applause.

The four children—now Kings and Queens of Narnia—turned in unison and walked to their thrones. Turning back around to face the people, they sat proudly in their thrones and the crowd's cheers garnered even more power.

Aslan let out a long growl and shouted, "Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a king or queen!" over the crowds tumultuous hoots and hollers.

"Long live King Peter!" They all cried. "Long live King Edmund! Long live Queen Susan! Long live Queen Lucy!"

Ariah laughed gaily, easily and it made her overjoyed as she shouted along with the rest of the people of Narnia. She may not have truly been a Narnian, but there was no escaping a joy like this. To her it was the greatest moment on earth as she watched the two Sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve take their thrones and rid Narnia of winter forever. Clapping her hands together wildly and throwing them in the air to show her utter support and approval of the four currently on the throne she actually felt like she belonged somewhere.

And that was what she always wanted.

Ariah had finally escaped the crowded Hall where many of Narnia's inhabitants were blissfully dancing around to the wonderful music the fauns provided for them. Dancing wildly like everyone else for almost the entire time, it had finally gotten to her and made her slightly woozy and greatly hot. She stepped out onto the balcony overlooking the shining sea that Cair Paravel bordered. Out on the balcony at that exact moment she walked out, little Queen Lucy stood on her tiptoes looking over the rail as best she could to see something on the beach. Feeling polite, but not wanting to interrupt, Ariah let out a timid, "Hello."

"Oh hello," The littlest queen greeted with a smile, but she was still straining to see something that was evidently not Ariah.

"Queen Lucy," She said quickly, remembering formalities. She straightened quickly, as Lucy seemed not to have taken notice, and looked over the rail easily and saw what Lucy was trying so hard to see. "Aslan," She murmured gently, understanding the little girl's devotion to the proud, great lion that padded along the beach almost carelessly. "He does that you know; comes and goes all the time."

"Yes," Someone said from behind her. "That he does." It was Mr. Tumnus. "You see Queen Lucy, Aslan may be a wonderful lion, but he isn't tame," He joined Lucy on her other side.

"But he is good," Lucy said, now looking at Tumnus.

"Yes," Ariah said kindly. "Aslan is very good."

Lucy's eyes seemed to glisten in the setting sun as Tumnus pulled out a square piece of cloth. "My handkerchief," She mumbled through tears.

"Yes," He nodded with a wry smile as he handed it to her. "At the moment you have more need of it than I do."

Lucy's small hand took it and she quickly dabbed her eyes before looking back into the sunset. "He's gone!" She gasped in terror.

"Oh, but he'll never be far," Ariah soothed her. "No, he'll come back when he's needed."

"Really?"

"Oh yes; Aslan's very good about that you see, he's never left Narnia in danger for very long."

"But one-hundred years is a very long time."

"But in Narnian time it is very short."

"It still seems rather long to me."

"And it will seem long to you for awhile. You are not a bred Narnian my dear, but this is your place," She knelt so her eyes were level with Lucy's. "And this is the place that will always welcome you and rejoice over you. You have brought peace to this land and everyone thanks you immensely for it—even those who did not come today are out there rejoicing happily because winter's ice is long gone."

Lucy smiled as the joy was renewed in her. "I'm glad to have helped."

"You're going to be doing more than that Queen Lucy," Ariah replied with a happy grin. "You're going to lead this land into one of the best golden ages it's ever known."

After a moment of scrunching her nose up in thought, she nodded delightfully. "Of course I am—that's what my sister and my brothers and I are here for. We are going to rule over a Golden Age of Narnia and that's a promise."

"Yes, you are," She glanced back into the Dining Hall. "Now why don't you go join them now and dance and rejoin in the merrymaking?"

"I think…I think I will!" She gave Ariah an abrupt hug and whispered, "Than you for saving my brothers' lives," into her ear before vanishing and rejoining all of the happiness of the other room.

Dazed, she stood and rested both hands on the stone railing of the balcony and continued to look at the beautiful sunset which threw majestic colors of red, purple and pink across the once-blue sky. Not noticing that Mr. Tumnus was still with her, she jumped when he said something. "Beg pardon?"

"What are you still doing here Ariah?" He asked her in a voice that was unlike his own. "You can't get too attached; you know what your task is."

She looked away from the faun determinedly and even though she looked at the sunset, she didn't really focus on it. Tumnus had brought up what she feared most, and somehow she couldn't eliminate it from her thoughts.

"You have to go soon, else you're entire mission will be lost."

"There's no way Narnia can get on its feet in a day Tumnus," She responded sharply and finally turned her head to look at him. "I need to stay here and help out as much as I can."

"But you can't get attached to these children—you know you could forfeit entire worlds if you did that," He replied in the same brisk manner as before. "You have to leave as soon as possible."

"I'll be the judge of that," Her eyes flashed angrily as she continued to stare at his profile. "I am the one who has to do this, not you."

"There's always one in every world who just tries to give you a bit of advice, but you just won't take it will you?" He sighed exasperatedly and finally stared at her with pleading brown and gold eyes. "Can't you just do this for me? I don't want to see you hurt when you leave Ariah—you've been here for over one-hundred years, you need to go."

"I can't do that just yet Tumnus!" She hissed back at him as another faun edged out onto the balcony for a refreshing blast of cool air. Her gaze traveled back to the sun as it sank beneath the waves and twilight descended upon Narnia.

When the other faun left, Tumnus said, "What happens when you get too attached to these children Ariah? Other worlds will perish because of you, and you will become a lost person. You know exactly what you have to do—you've been doing it for hundreds of years and now is no time to jeopardize it."

Pressing her lips together tightly, she shook her head and curled her fingers into fists upon the stone.

"What Ariah? Don't tell me you've already gotten too attached to these children. You risk thousands of lives everyday you stay in this world. Look at you—you're deteriorating also and you have felt it for the past century—"

"I don't feel it anymore," She interrupted quickly. "It's not like that anymore, Jadis isn't here. A spring has erupted over Narnia and the joy from that has replenished what I have lost this past century. I'm alright now."

"You say that, but you don't know what's going on _inside_ of you. Just because the outside seems—"

"I said I'm fine Tumnus," She cut across him irately and inhaled, then exhaled slowly to clear her head of the disturbing mental images of the past century in Narnia. From the first time she entered the cold place it affected her in such strange ways that she was so close to death for one-hundred years, yet she held on and refused to let Jadis take over her like that.

"Just...just be careful and don't push yourself Ariah," He said softly. "It may be the last thing you ever do."

And he left, leaving her alone on the balustrade of the Great Balcony of Cair Paravel. She wrapped her arms around herself in a comforting hug and let her eyes take in the beauty of a Narnian night. Slowly, her gaze began to glaze over and she truly became lost in the dark, inky black sky that poured itself over onto the rolling grass and crashing sea of the eastern horizon. Pulling her out of this comfortable trance was someone behind her who decided to make conversation with her.

"Hello?" The person ventured timidly, and stepped next to her.

Ariah whirled around in surprise and saw High King Peter standing there with a sheepish expression on his face. Realizing that she wore a scowl, she immediately softened her features into a light smile and knelt before the king. "King Peter."

Sensing that she wasn't as sour as she first seemed, Peter stepped up next to her and rested a hand on the rail near hers, but not too close to seem improper. "I've never really appreciated the beauty of a Narnian night before," He told her as he gazed into the blackness with a wistful expression in his eyes.

Ariah slowly turned back around and nodded. "There really hasn't been time to appreciate its beauty recently," She mused aloud. "But there wasn't really much beauty to it while the White Witch was ruling…unless of course you like the harsh, cold beauty."

"No…I prefer this," He agreed and glanced over at her. "I have to thank you."

"I beg your pardon?" Her eyebrows contracted slightly as she looked over at him.

"I said I have to thank you…" He repeated slowly, trying to remember what he was going to say. Opening his mouth again, he said, "You saved my life and my brother's; I really don't—"

"Oh that," She shook her head in modesty. "Please don't thank me; I'm sure you would have gotten along fine without me. I just happened to be in the right spot at the right time…" Hesitating slightly, she decided to throw all caution to the wind and say, "You are an excellent fighter."

His laugh was gentle, easy she noted as he shook his head, making the blonde hair shift in the breeze becomingly. "That was just a simpleton's training; you are far more skilled miss."

"Oh, right, I'm sorry," She extended a hand and grasped his as she gave him her name, "I'm Ariah Serenata."

"Miss Serenata…" He repeated softly, as if memorizing it for himself. Hesitantly, gently almost, he let her slim hand slide out of his, but it felt as though he wanted to cherish the slightly electric touch forever.

Feeling her cheeks flame under the moment, she stuttered, "Just call me Ariah," Shaking her head to clear it of the buzz that had suddenly filled it, she added, "I don't do well with the whole title-thing."

Barely registering that she was nervous, he smiled back and said, "Well then you can do without the whole kingship business. I'm not a fan of titles myself."

The heat of the unexpected moment past and she laughed gently while saying, "Ah, but I'm still going to have to curtsy to you k—Peter."

Sighing, he leaned on his forearms and looked over the balcony rail. "I never realized that Cair Paravel truly borders the Easter Sea."

Ariah didn't look over because she knew the layout of the castle quite well. Before, while Jadis ruled over Narnia, she had visited this long-lost ruin of sorts many times to retreat within herself for healing, or for thinking about things. "It is the jewel of the Eastern Sea as they will say. Aslan came from across this very sea, though many do not know where exactly. I'm not even sure of the land across the great sea."

"Yes, there is a land somewhere out there…" He agreed with a slightly concentrated look. "But I'm afraid I know nothing about it," Suddenly, as if all the grandeur he once held before her had vanished, he whispered meekly, "I've never been a king before."

"Peter Pevensie," She said firmly, forcing him to look up at her. "Don't you dare doubt yourself for one moment; you are the true High King of Narnia and it is as such," By some unknown force, she reached out and grabbed his hand. "Promise me you will never doubt yourself as king."

He looked more deeply into her eyes than she would have ever thought someone as young as him could. He held her intense gaze for longer than a moment, and squeezed her hand back. "I promise you my life Ariah Serenate, I will never doubt myself."

Feeling winded suddenly, she let out a whoosh of breath and dropped her gaze quickly. "Good," She muttered to offset her sudden feeling of weakness. "That's all you need to do."

"So we aren't the only children of Adam and Eve then," He said conversationally, pulling away from her and moving onto what seemed to be a safer topic.

She raised an eyebrow in response and turned completely away from him. "So you think me a Daughter of Eve then?"

Caught off guard, he stumbled over his words, "W-well yes, I mean you do look human enough—"

Laughing at the irony of the situation, she just shook her head and said, "Looking human isn't enough Peter. Never judge a book by its cover, remember?" She gave him a quick sidelong glance and realized he was staring at her intently. "Don't look into it any further than that either," She said quickly, putting all of her defenses back up. "I'm a friend and that's all you need to know."

Feeling miffed, Peter sullenly argued, "But if you aren't supposed to judge a book by its cover, then I do have to look further than what I see."

"I said don't," She snapped abruptly. "You won't like what you find."

A pregnant, awkward pause developed between the two of them and no one seemed to want to break it. For a long time they both just stared into the inky blackness of the sky and watched the stars twinkle as they appeared as pinpricks of light on the velvet black cloth.

Relenting, Ariah whispered, "I'm sorry, I just…I haven't opened up to anyone in years."

"It's…it's understandable," Peter replied quietly. "But just remember that the friendship door swings both ways Ariah; I'm not going to back down from someone I want to find out more about," Silently, he took her slim hand in his and wove his fingers into hers. "Because there's something about you that seems to be more than what I see."

Her mouth parted slightly and her vision blurred for a minute, but she didn't respond to him. She couldn't bring herself to snap at him one more time because she felt it might ruin him. For some unknown reason Ariah Serenata felt that she had the life of Peter Pevensie, the High King of Narnia, in her hands and that she could only bring him down.

"Would you like to dance Miss Serenata?"

The simple question—so simple that it shocked Ariah that she was startled by it—made her stare at him blankly for a minute, blinking her eyes a few times to grasp the meaning of what he asked. "D-dance?" She stuttered out after a minute.

Looking uncertain, he rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand and nodded. "If that's alright of course?"

"I…" She hesitated for a long minute, wondering what on earth she should do in this situation. _Its one simple dance Ariah…but what if it develops—no, it's just a dance for crying out loud!_ "I would love to dance with you if that is what Your Grace wishes."

"That I can answer truthfully: I do wish to dance with you Miss Serenata," With that he pulled her closer to him and they strode into the Dancing Hall purposefully.

Finally, they stood across from each other, smiling slightly as they waited for the next song to start. Soon, the next song began and everyone began dancing joyously around them. They stared at each other for a long moment before he finally extended a hand and she slid her slim hand into his. The touch was electrifying that nearly sent Ariah spinning. She gasped, but it wasn't loud enough for him to hear, and she didn't even think he noticed as he rested his other hand at her waist. Gently, so as not to shock herself again, Ariah placed the other hand on his shoulder and they began dancing in such a way it seemed as if no one else was in the room.

* * *

Reviews? Opinions/suggestions?

-Aprylle :)


End file.
